1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of sports oriented swing training devices in general and in particular to a golf swing training device which also strengthens the golfer's swing muscle groups.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,464; 5,242,348; 5,735,776; and, 5,230,682, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse generally ball shaped exercise and swing training arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical golf swing training device that not only enhances the muscle memory of a correct golf swing, but which also strengthens the abdominal and back muscles utilized in a proper swing.
As with most physical games that include physical strength, as well as, mental components, the golf club swing is a major element in the game of golf, i.e., the strength of one's body that enables the swinging activity to be accomplished to a great extent affects the ability of one's skill level in that game. Accordingly, golfers have commonly worked on torso and core strengthening exercises that contribute to the strength on one's swing in order to increase impact power while maintaining a controlled rhythm. This includes the grasping and swinging in a golf swing motion relatively heavy weighted balls in the order of four to ten pounds commonly referred to as medicine balls. The swinging of such medicine balls is an effective exercise to strengthen the muscles used in a golf swing, especially in the upper and lower torso. However, unless the medicine ball is released at the end of the swing motion which, of course, necessitates a fairly large exercise area and preferably in a gym or an outdoor environment, the hands and arms must necessarily exert a grasping action on the ball in the direction opposite to the swing motion that reduces the benefit of the exercise.
The benefits of this form of exercise are well recognized and, in fact, utilized by professional and advanced golfers in teams of two wherein, either a single medicine ball or a pair thereof are tossed back and forth during the swing exercise by the individual players to the other partner, so as to substantially reduce the amount of time and effort required to retrieve the practice ball if one person alone was performing the exercise in the intended manner, that is, grasping and swinging the ball in the swing attitude and then releasing the ball at the end of the swing motion. In light of the space and practical need for a pair of exercisers to perform this exercise together, there is a need for an improved medicine ball which can be used for golf practice swing exercise in which the ball is not physically released at the end of the swing yet the hands and arms in the swinging motion do not have to exert a grasping force on the ball in the direction opposite to the swing motion thus permitting the full benefit of the exercise to be achieved in a relatively small space and by a solo exerciser.
Accordingly, the need exists for an improved golf swing ball device in which there is neither a necessity for releasing the ball at the end of the swing nor one in which the swing activity is impaired by the need of grasping the ball in an unnatural manner, that is as related to the swing exercise. In addition, a further object of the present invention is the provision of an exercise device that can be used by a solo participant in a relatively confined space.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a golf swing exercise ball which not only develops the muscles utilized in a golf swing action, but unifies and synchronizes the right blend of arm and body motion which can lead to improved results in terms of fitness, flexibility, strength, and repeatability of the golf swing. The development of a consistent set of muscles basic to the golf swing will result in better prevention of injury in those areas. In addition, it works to develop core muscles along with abdominal muscles and those of the lower back for increased power.
These and other objectives of the present invention are accomplished by the provision of a weighted ball intended to be grasped by both hands of the user and moved in a golf-like swing mode. A key of the invention is that both hands are unified in the swing movement and are themselves held by the ball by way of some means such as an elastic strap under which the hands are inserted. In this way, one hand does not have to oppose the other hand to maintain the mutual ball grasp as in prior exercises and thus enables a more natural swing movement and the support of the ball weight to those muscles that control the golf swing. The invention, although intended for two-hand use, can also be used with one hand. By inserting either hand under the elastic component, the exerciser can utilize the invention to work different muscle groups as determined by the particular exercise.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among both golfers and teaching professionals for a new and improved golf swing training device that can be employed by a single individual in a small amount of space to strengthen their swing muscle groups while ingraining the correct swing motion in their muscle memory, and the provision of such a training device is the stated objective of the present invention.